The present invention relates to an antistatic shoe sole.
In the manufacture of some products, for example electronic devices, stray static electricity can damage or significantly disrupt the operation of the products. Sensitive computers, integrated circuits and computer software and data which are stored on magnetic tape or disk may even be destroyed by stray static electricity. Consequently, extensive measures are taken during the manufacture and use of these products in order to reduce the risks of damage by stray static electricity. People using and manufacturing the products are usually one of the most significant sources of stray static electricity. Consequently, it is essential to discharge static electricity from people who may come in contact with products which may be adversely effected by static electricity. Usually working areas in which such products can be found have a grounded floor or grounded mats which are able to discharge the static electricity from people walking on the floor or mats by conducting the static electricity from the people to the floor. The only contact people have with the floor is usually through their shoe soles, but static electricity does not readily discharge through conventional shoe soles since the shoe soles do not adequately conduct static electricity from the body of the person to the floor. Therefore, in order to improve static electricity discharge it is desirable to have an antistatic shoe which readily discharges static electricity.